


Hypnos meets Chaos (comic)

by Untossable



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28948089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Untossable/pseuds/Untossable
Summary: A short comic imagining a conversation between Chaos and their grandson Hypnos
Relationships: Chaos & Hypnos (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	Hypnos meets Chaos (comic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [necromancy_enthusiast](https://archiveofourown.org/users/necromancy_enthusiast/gifts).



  
[id: a four panel comic, the first panel shows Chaos holding Hypnos in their hand.  
The second shows Chaos with purple eyes saying "Grandchild, it seems that you have my eyes."  
The third panel is Hypnos with gold eyes. It reads "Wait, do I really?"  
The final panel is Chaos pointing at a head on their lower body. They said, "See, right here"]

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first comic. I love both of these characters, but their size difference is a bit of a drawing challenge. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
